Piper Halliwell (TUAU)
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. History Powers and Abilities Baisc Powers Active Powers *'Molecular Speed Manipulation:' Piper possesses the power of affecting molecular speed. By a combination of gestures and mental concentration, she projects invisible quasi-psionic manipulative energy, the precise nature of which is unknown, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level potential/kinetic energy field surrounding the target. Thus, resulting in the manipulation of molecules. Among the many phenomena she is able to cause are: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Her manipulative energy waves reach about 50 feet in approximately two tenths of a second before dissipating entirely, thus these phenomena occur practically instantaneously after the completion of her hand gestures. Her range of effect is limited by her line of sight. (She cannot watch a live television broadcast and cause a molecular-phenomenon to occur at its point of origin.) Previously, she possessed self-imposed mental blocks that hindered her from affecting those she subconsciously believed were “good witches”, but these have since been removed. Certain entities have proven resistant or immune to her powers, such as ghosts, furies, and certain upper-level demons, witches and warlocks. ** Molecular Immobilization: Piper is capable of unleashing a pulse wave that momentarily converts all of the kinetic energy around her into an unknown form of energy that acts as a kind of stasis field, thereby slowing down molecular motion, and leaving everyone and everything around her in a temporary state of potential energy. This causes objects, people, and even energy discharges to instantly freeze in place and appear completely motionless, simulating the stoppage of time in a localized range. As Piper's kinetic energy stasis field effectively halts electronic transport through nerve cells and thus cognitive processing, all those affected by this event don't perceive anything until the effects wear off. By releasing an omni-directional pulse wave, Piper can freeze everything within the range of powers at will. Apparently, she can simply direct the waves she projects in certain ways so as to selectively freeze specific objects of her choosing, rather than everything within the range of her powers. With great concentration, Piper can continuously release pulse waves to keep her targets immobilized under her stasis field. An object she has frozen and ceased to concentrate on will remain frozen for about five minutes before her stasis field converts back into kinetic energy and her target regains its mobility; Piper can unfreeze an object she has frozen at will, even freezing an entire object, then unfreezing only part of it. Piper's stasis field can also be broken with enough physical manipulation; telekinetics can also unfreeze someone with said power without necessarily affecting them by shattering the stasis field. Her pulse wave cannot bypass a solid barrier completely covering something, thus Piper can normally only freeze objects in the same room as her and cannot freeze anything outside the room, unless she has an unobstructed path to those objects, such as through an open door or window. By totally depriving an object of its kinetic energy, Piper is able to disrupt its momentum, as seen when she caused a dagger thrown at her to fall to the floor after she unfroze it instead of it resuming its original trajectory path. ** Molecular Combustion: Piper can convert the potential energy stored in inanimate or animate matter into pure kinetic energy, thus speeding up the molecules of that item to the point that it spontaneously explodes. She also proves able to cause magical energy discharges and even living entities to explode. The only real limitations to this ability is determined by an object's size and durability: the larger and more durable it is the harder it is to induce combustion in an object. The largest object she ever caused to explode was a truck door entrance to a warehouse. It once took her four tries to break down a much smaller gate, although this object was magically reinforced. She can also control the intensity of her explosions, displaying enough control to deflect enemy attacks back at them in a similar way to telekinesis. Apparently, when Piper wants to induce an explosion in matter, she has to aim her manipulative energy at her target in order for it to explode and has the potential of missing her target, since it will induce an explosive effect in the first solid object it comes into contact with, similar to throwing a projectile. ***'Molecular Acceleration:' By controlling the severity of her potential energy to kinetic energy conversion, Piper can reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2023 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. *'Energy Projection:' Piper can shoot a blast of kinetic energy from the hands, hitting a target with great force. Piper used this ability to knock Phoebe across a room and blast Katya's weapon away to defend herself. *'Molecular Transference:' A molecular-based form of teleportation, which allows Piper to disperse her molecules one place and reform elsewhere. Passive Powers *'Immunity:' As an upper-level witch, Piper is inherently immune to certain powers, spells or potions. As a Guardian of Pandora's Box, she is also immune to the sorrows of the box if they are released. Abilities *'Cullinary Skills:' Piper is proven to be a skilled chef, a talent which lends itself to her potion-making. *'Combat Skills:' While Piper has shown some gymnastic and athletic ability, unlike her sisters Phoebe and Prue, Piper has never pursued martial arts and is not particularly adept at physical combat. She was able to hold her own in a fight against Katya with a sai as her weapon, though she was ultimately defeated. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)